


Desperation

by Anonymous



Category: DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Semi-Public Sex, kink bingo, no beta we die like men, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Diana can't make it to the restroom after a long JL meeting.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why the only pairing I could think of for this kink is Diana/Barry and I'm sorry. For those of you who genuinely want to read this though, no shame, I hope you like it.

Diana clenches her teeth as she listens to Bruce drone on about things she wishes she could give a shit about but currently she can barely think straight. Victor would give a quick synopsis to Arthur, who never listens in these meetings, later and she’d just have to listen in then. She angles her hips down in the chair to push pressure up against her cunt—and hopefully stave off the need for a few moments longer— and she can feel her crossed thighs trembling in anguish.

 

Really if she were at home in her bed or on her couch she wouldn’t be as uncomfortable. No, instead she’d press the palm of her hand down on her bladder to make the burn of holding it in so much worse and so much sweeter. Holding it in here with her best friend, his butler, some sort of water god, and two men barely out-of-college age—one who she will absolutely _not_ admit she’s attracted to—is not good. She’s not sure how much longer she can last just sitting here. Hell, she’s not sure if she’ll be able to get up and walk out of the room without leaking a bit.

 

Diana is almost positive her desperation is showing in her eyes and she hopes no one has noticed. When Bruce adjourns the meeting he sweeps out of the room followed by Alfred in an almost dramatic fashion because he’s got to be last there and first to leave every time. Victor flips his hood back up to shield his face, waves to her, and walks out after shaking Arthur awake who sleepily pulls the door closed behind him as if he were the last in the room. She stands when they are gone and squeaks involuntarily before sitting back down hard. She has to resist letting her hands go between her thighs or under her skirt to clutch at herself and instead grips her chair arms so hard that they might break.

 

Barry stands from his spot nearer to the head of the table and walks over concern obvious across his face. He glances to the closed, frosted glass door and back to her leaning against the oval table and crossing his arms across his chest in obvious nervousness. He’s slightly flushed with his eyes not meeting hers and his voice is shaking when he speaks. “Would you like me to carry you to the bathroom, Miss Diana?”

 

She works her jaw for a moment squeezing her thighs harder together before she can speak without her voice cracking. “Would you think less of me if I told you I don’t think I could make it even with your speed?”

 

The color on his face goes impossibly brighter and he turns his head away mumbling something that sounds suspiciously like a few curse words, her name, and ‘hot’. She doesn’t have time to ask even if she thought her voice was well enough to ask because he’s turning back towards her. This time his eyes meet her's head on and he’s moving to brace his hands on either side of hers on the arms of the chair. They’re close, closer than she should be to _him,_ so close she can feel his warm, damp breath across her skin.

 

“What if there was another way I could help you with that?” His voice is rough like when they wake him up from wherever he last crashed at and he sounds absolutely wrecked. The sound of his voice like that and his proximity makes her toes curl in her shoes in a way that she _definitely_ shouldn’t be reacting to a man at least ten years younger than her.

 

She swallows and takes a deep breath in. “How do you mean?”

 

One of his hands detaches from the chair and drops down to her top leg just above her knee wrapping around it and sweeping his thumb under the black cloth of her pencil skirt questioningly. It hits her all at once that maybe she shouldn’t be so upset with herself about being attracted to him. Her eyes move from his hand to his eyes and he speaks again. “Do you trust me?”

 

All Diana can do is nod because if she didn’t trust her voice before, she really didn’t trust it now. His hand moves to dip between her crossed legs and he manually spreads them causing her to gasp and clench her pussy when she feels her control slipping. His other and comes down and she is lifted for a second so her skirt can be bunched up around her waist and he can drag her to the edge of the chair.

 

Barry licks his lips and slides to his knees on the floor between her legs, and if that didn’t make her weak already she almost loses it at what his does next. His eyes come up to meet her, pupils were blown out and the brown ring of his iris around them dark and almost nonexistent, as he leans forward to press and open-mouthed kiss to her clit over the thin layer of her panties. At her sharp intake of breath, he slips his thumbs beneath the lace sides and drags them down her legs and over her pumps, reaching back to set them carefully on the oval tabletop.

 

The young man dips his head again keeping one hand secure on her thigh just under her ass. His tongue sweeps over her in one long, hot stroke and her heel presses into his back. That tongue makes another trail back and forth over the entirety of her pussy as his hand strokes over her from her flank to where her knee is bent over his shoulder. Finally, he closes his lips over her and sucks startling a mewl and a quick slip of her control from her body. As soon as she leaks into his waiting mouth she clenched down tight on her control again only for him to sweep that tongue over her and lean back swallowing down what she has given him.

 

“Just let go, Miss Diana.” Barry murmurs and she doesn’t know if she should think the honorific before her name is as hot as it is. He ducks his head to mouth over her mound once again licking broad swaths over her clit before closing his mouth over her once again. Smoldering brown eyes look up at her as he uses his free hand to scratch gently through the brown curls framing her core on its way to press gently at her bladder. He sucks on her folds humming vibrations into her and she breaks, a low moan spilling from her lips in relief. Her head falls back against the chair, hairband pressing into the back of her head uncomfortably, and her eyes slam shut, shame coloring her face vermillion.

 

She can hear him swallowing her fluids quietly and feel his tongue drag over her in encouragement. She whimpers as her flow tapers off and ends not wanting to lose the heat of his mouth against her core. Turns out she doesn’t have to worry about that though. The speedster’s hands move to grasp the undersides if her thighs and he brings the one around his shoulder closer to him as well as picking up the other leg so that she can cross her ankles behind him and squeeze his head between her thighs. That devious tongue of his dances circles over her clit a few more times before dropping to lick into her core.

 

Diana moans and grasps his hair with one hand while the other tightens impossibly on the arm of the chair again. Her fingers tighten in the dark curls and her manicured nails scrape against his scalp causing him to moan into her and tighten his hands on her thighs. Her head rolls back again at the vibration and she drags him closer to her with her hand and her legs. His nose grinds up against her clit for a moment pulling a high pitched mewl from her lips and he does it again intentionally this time.

 

One of his hands let’s go of her leg and she thinks maybe he’s going to pleasure himself too. She’s wrong because in the next second his middle finger is easing in alongside his tongue. He works her opened carefully with that finger and his godsend of a tongue and grinds against her nub occasionally pulling back to lick and suck at it. Once he deems her loose enough he slides another finger into her carefully and crooks the two of them up just _so._  She shakes out her orgasm falling to pieces around him and he drinks that up too.

 

She had sagged back against the chair, her vision slowly stopping being spotty at the corners and he had withdrawn his fingers and carefully lapped up her spend and cleaned her out when he finally pulls back. He silently eases her legs off of his shoulders and grabs her panties from the table to pull them carefully back onto her rubbing his hands softly over her thighs. She speaks as he straightens her skirt and helps her get back comfortable in her chair. “What about you? Why didn’t you…”

 

Barry leans back against the table again. His hair is a mess courtesy of her and his eyes are still dilated and dark as bittersweet chocolates. Her fluids still paint his lips and chin, though it doesn’t seem to bother him, and he’s obviously very hard in his jeans. He smiles at her. “Well, Miss Diana, back when I first went to college my adoptive sister told me to always pleasure my partner first, she said a lot of guys forget that. I didn’t wanna be one of those guys so I’ve done exactly as she said until this day.”

 

“Would you like me to do something for you?” Diana asks ignoring the fact that her legs feel like lead and her arms like jelly.

 

He smiles at her again sliding his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I mean no offense, but you probably aren’t in any state to do that right now. Besides I can go take care of this pretty fast in the bathroom and you can recover and get on with any other plans you had for today”.

 

She chuckles weakly. “I’ll admit I think you’ve utterly wrecked me for the next few minutes, but you don’t have to go to the bathroom. Take care of yourself here, Barry, I wouldn’t mind a show.”

 

Scarlet dances over his cheeks but he doesn’t say anything or look away from her. His hands retract from his pockets and he carefully unbuttons and unzips his jeans, shuffling them down slightly along with his boxers. He pulls himself out eyes flicking away from her momentarily as he reaches up to wipe the last of her climax from his face with his palm before wrapping his and around himself. His free hand goes white-knuckled where it’s wrapped around the edge of the table and he slowly pumps his slick hand over his length.

 

Barry groans quietly and uses his thumb to rub over the glands under the head of his cock and his middle finger to rub over his slit. He pumps his girth a few more times sweeping his thumb over his head every now and then before he stops at the top of his member again and digs the blunt nail of his index finger into his slit. Lurching forward into a hunch and choking out a ragged moan he cups his other hand under his dick and catches his seed. He strokes himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm and licks his hand clean before tucking himself back inside his pants and fixing his jeans.

 

“Now kiss me.” Diana speaks finally and he looks into her eyes to find them burning with liquid heat.

 

“I don’t think you want to kiss me right now, Miss Diana.” He murmurs using one hand to gesture to his lips in the indication that he probably won’t taste very nice. She raises her finely plucked brows at him and he breathes out a quiet laugh before grasping the back of the chair near her head and leaning down to slide his lips along hers in a close-mouthed kiss. She reaches up and seizes the back of his neck, pulling at the downy strands of his hair at the base of his skull as she yanks him into a hard, open-mouthed kiss sweeping her tongue into his mouth to taste herself and him mingled into his heat.

 

When she pulls away she hears her phone vibrate on the table and sighs, “How about we go and get lunch, I’ll buy.” She claims as she carefully stands using him as a crutch. He goes to protest, probably to say he eats too much for her to be buying for him, only for her to wave that protest away as she unlocks her phone.

 

**Bruce W.** _Saturday 1:18 pm:_  Next time let me know to turn off the cameras in the meeting room, I think you gave Alfred heart palpitations. See you on Tuesday for lunch. -B.W.

 

She laughs out loud and at Barry’s questioning look she shakes her head. He smiles at her and leans over to grasp her purse and pass it over. She thanks him with a kiss on one of those knife-sharp cheekbones of his.

 

 


End file.
